Makrab
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Suara riuh yang tadi terdengar tetiba menjadi siulan-siulan menggoda saat Sasuke dengan jurus mautnya menggoda sang Ketua./DLDR, Au, Ooc/ Cerita bukan milik saya :)


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku Fanfiction by

 **Sjxjs a.k.a** ** _my onee-chan_**

 _Editor : Bang Kise Ganteng_

 **Warning**

 _OoC, typo, misstype, plot rush, kisah berdasarkan real life, ficlet, etc._

 **Makrab.**

 ** _Don't like don't read^^_**

 **…**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **…**

Gedung 6 lantai 3 ruang 5 atau yang biasa disebut _ruang 6_ _._ _3_ _._ _5._

Seperti biasa, Universitas Konoha yang dikenal sebagai salah satu universitas elit itu tengah mengadakan proses belajar mengajar padahal langit di luar sana sudah gelap dan waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Eh? Malam? Iya, karena kelas ini merupakan kelas _re_ _gular_ sore yang sebagian besar mahasiswanya adalah pekerja sambil berkuliah. Waktu kuliah dimulai pada pukul 6:30 sore hingga pukul 9 malam. Oke, sekian untuk penjelasan di atas mari kita kembali melihat ke keadaan kelas.

Di salah satu ruangan—seperti yang telah disebutkan di atas— merupakan kelas C5A bahasa inggris. C adalah singkatan dari _'class'_ dan A berarti kelas A yang rata-rata mahasiswa nya adalah pilihan khusus, serta angka 5 yang berada di antara huruf C dan huruf A merupakan jumlah semester yang tengah mereka jalani saat ini.

Seorang gadis dengan helaian uniknya yang diikat ponytail memasuki kelas dengan wajah masam.

"Teman-teman semua, mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" teriak salah seorang mahasiswa— ups ralat, maksudnya mahasiswi. Setelah jam pelajaran pertama kelas mereka telah usai. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu berteriak lantang di depan kelas.

"Saya selaku ketua kelas ingin menyampaikan beberapa informasi. Yang pertama, dosen _Structure_ tidak ada dikarenakan beliau ada urusan mendadak dan sangat penting. Jadi setelah ini kita semua bisa pulang—"

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara suara riuh anak-anak di kelasnya sudah menggema dengan berbagai teriakan. Suara Uzumaki Naruto lah yang paling terdengar jelas di antaranya. Si Rubah pirang itu mulai berbicara tentang rencananya yang ingin mampir ke warung ramen di pinggir jalan sana seraya membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas meja.

Kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura yang terbilang cukup lebar. Gadis itu menggeram tertahan setelah beberapa menit ia diam di depan kelas dengan tampang super _badmood_ nya karena informasi yang ia miliki belum selesai sepenuhnya diamanatkan, tiba-tiba...

 **BRAK!**

Suara gebrakan meja membuat seluruh mahasiswa diam seketika dan serempak menoleh ke arah si Pelaku penggebrak meja di depan kelas.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi kerutan permanen memandang tajam kepada seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"Dengarkan ketua kelas jika sedang berbicara," ucap Sasuke kalem dan tetap _stay cool_ sama sekali. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak merasa bersalah setelah kejadian penggebrakan meja barusan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan karena tepat di depannya berdiri sang Ketua kelas yang tengah membatu menatap dengan _emerald-_ nya. Sakura berdehem pelan guna membersihkan tenggorokannya. Netranya menatap ke sekeliling dan tersadar dengan pandangan bertanya teman-temannya yang seperti sedang menunggu ucapan selanjutnya.

"Informasi selanjutnya adalah tentang MAKRAB. Acara malam Keakraban yang telah kita sepakati akan diadakan di Suna pada hari sabtu dan minggu bulan depan. Saya mohon secara pribadi, agar semua teman-teman bisa turut berpartisipasi karena semester depan kita pasti akan lebih semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing," terang Sakura kepada teman-temannya dengan suara tegas. "Apa ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Ada!" Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa kita dapat makanan? Kita menginap di mana nanti?" tanyanya penuh semangat seraya memakai _backpack_ nya bersiap pulang.

"Tentu saja dapat makanan Naruto! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Karena itulah kalian semua harus segera membayar uang makrabnya. Di sana kita akan menginap di sebuah villa. Aku sudah bernegosiasi kepada Ketua untuk menyewa bus dalam perjalanan kita ke Suna dua hari nanti." Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala jabriknya. Ah, Sakura sanksi dia akan bertanya lagi.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Sakura!" Kali ini Kiba yang mengangkat tangan. "Apa boleh membawa alat musik? Atau binatang peliharaan? Aku ingin mengajak Akamaru," ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebelum berujar, "Boleh saja. Silahkan bawa sesuatu yang kalian inginkan, tapi maaf, tidak untuk binatang peliharaan," jeda sejenak, Sakura kembali berkata. "Dan jangan lupa bawa obat-obatan. Jika ada yang menderita suatu penyakit khusus seperti asma atau alergi dan lain-lain silahkan bawa obat kalian masing-masing karena kami hanya menyiapkan obat-obatan umum saja. Tolong urus diri kalian masing-masing jangan terlalu merepotkan panitia. Dan, jika ada tidak bisa jauh dari selimut atau bantal kesayangan kalian silahkan dibawa tidak apa," tukas Sakura final dengan nada tegas dan lantang.

Semuanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Sakura tersenyum senang. Dengan ini, selesai sudah tugasnya dalam menyampaikan amanah. Ia sudah bersiap pergi dari kelas sebelum mendengar suara sopran memasuki inderanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa jauh darimu … Sakura.."

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian ….

"CIEEEEEEE,"

Teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya seketika merebak, membuat sang Ketua kelas membatu. Wajahnya saat ini sudah merah merona hingga sampai ke telinganya bak udang rebus.

Sumpah demi apa pun, Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya dalam tanah sekarang juga saat siulan-siulan menggoda itu ditujukan untuknya dan si Pelaku—Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak pernah perduli kepada seluruh wanita, namun selalu memperhatikan Haruno Sakura diam-diam. Ah, Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End.

* * *

 **A/n :**

Ane yang edit, jadi gaje ceritanya, wkwkwk :D


End file.
